Freddie meets Tori again
by Techygirl
Summary: Freddie goes to L.A for iCarly busniess but gets more than he wanted. I dont own iCarly nor Victorious
1. Meeting Again

Freddie Pov

It's summer finally and i am sorry to say i am not in Seattle. I'm here in L.A. to go over some deal for iCarly. Carly and Sam had something planned so they sent me. Well this should be fun. The deal is at some school um...I think it was called Hollywood Arts...the school is goingto do some play or parody of us so I have to give them the permission to do it.

Driving to this school is easy, i got my liscence last year and my car 3 months ago. A baby blue Blazer. So im driving when i meet someone i havn't met since last year.

Tori Pov

I was walking home from a night with Andre, Cat, and Robbie. When i saw none other than Freddie Benson iCarlys tech producer. He stops his car.

"Hi Tori need a ride?" he asked. "Sure" I replied. The ride was quiet since when me and him met the first time I didn't make a good impression. "What brings you to L.A?" I asked courious. "iCarly business...some deal with a school Hollywood Arts." he replied. My mouth dropped and i stopped talking. "Do you know that school?" he asked taking m out of my dream state. "Yes I attend that school" I said with a smile. He smile back but in my mind i was scared. _This is gonna be a long day.._

**_So how did you like chapter one, plz review. bye_**


	2. Secret found

Chapter 3

Freddie Pov

Ok this is weird my two bestfriends and my mom are sitting on Tori's couch and her parent's look pretty pissed. "What's all this?" I ask sarcasticly. "Well we are being held against our will so you can go home and tell the school deals off" Sam said blunt a little bored. "Well i can't go" I said with suprise. "WHY?" everyone yelled even Tori. I had to come up with an excuse. I'm not over Sam yet but I know she's over me. How do I know you ask? Well she's dating her ex, or should I say new boyfriend Pete.

What to do? I look over at Tori. I have no clue what to do...Man this sucks. I don't want to leave now. Ugh! Then in a flick I did it. I had the perfect way to get away from everyone.

So I did the first thing that i could think of. I kissed Tori Vega. The whole room went still so did Tori. I separated and did something i never expected me to do. I winked at her and walked out the door. That was fun.

Carly Pov

Freddie's mom brag us here against our will

Freddie is acting weird

And to top it off Freddie kissed TORI!

"What just happened?" I asked breaking the silence. Everyone looked at eachother when I finally asked "Where do you think he went?" "I mean Freddie doesn't know this area but he's smart enough to get by" When everyone got out of shock they agreed and left to go find him except Tori. We get to the car and drive off to find him.

No ones Pov

Little did they know Freddie got in his car and drove around the corner waited for them to leave and drove back to Tori's.

Freddies Pov

Haha I got them, now time to sneak in. I see no one on the couch so i turn on the T.V. I look around the place it look pretty cool. I mean better than anywhere i've been. I look over to see a piano. I have no clue how to play but I do know how to play guitar. I look over again and see an acoustic guitar laying there so I pick it up.

It's been a while since I last played. I strum it a couple of times then went to playing more complicated. Now i'm gonna start playing one of my favorite songs Dismantle repair by Anberlin

_One last glance from a taxi cab  
>images scar my mind<br>four weeks felt like years  
>since your full attention was all mine<br>the night was young and so were we  
>talked about life, God, death, and your family<br>didn't want any promises  
>just my undivided honesty<em>

_and *you sang  
>oh, oh, things are gonna change now for the better<br>oh, oh, things are gonna change oh they're gonna change_

_I am the patron saint of lost causes  
>a fraction of who I once believed (change)<br>only a matter of time  
>opinions I will try and rewrite<br>if life had background music,  
>playing your song,<br>I've got to be honest, I tried to escape you  
>but the orchestra plays on,<em>

_and they sang,  
>oh, oh, things are gonna change now for the better<br>oh, oh, things are gonna change_

_Hands like secrets are the hardest thing to keep from you  
>lines and phrases like knives your words can cut me through<br>dismantle me down, (repair) you dismantle me, you dismantle me._

_Hand like secrets are the hardest thing to keep from you lines and phases like knives your words can cut me through dismantle me down, (repair) you dismantle me, you dismantle me._

_Give me time to prove  
>to prove I want the rest of yours (prelude)<br>call this a prelude to a lifetime of you,  
>it's not that I hang on every word,<br>I hang myself on what you mean,  
>its not that I keep hanging on,<br>I'm never letting go,_

I look over to see Tori staring at me so i put the guitar nervous because knew of this ability. "Um...how long you been there? I asked a little nervous. "Since the beginning, you sound amazing why did you stop?" she asked with a little hurt. "Well you know no one knows about this and thats how i want it. You saw nothing. OK?" I asked because I didn't want to deal with hearing about I promised no secrets from Carly and Sam.

"Ok. Can I ask one question?" she asked. "You just did." I smile smuggly. "Why did you kiss me?" she askes a little studdering. "Well I needed away to distract the others and leave. So I did a natural impulse." I smile even bigger. "Do you want to attend Hollywood Arts? You have talent and it would be fun to have you." she beamed. "I'd have to think about that." I said.

_Oh God help me_

**A/N: Freddie can sing. What will happen next? Stay tuned by. Review**


	3. I'm moving

Chapter 4

Freddie Pov

Hollywood Arts? Leave iCarly for this. Well we did cancel iCaly for the summer, but when will I ever have this opertunity. I don't want to go back with my mom, but where am I gonna go?

"Um...Tori how am I gonna go to Hollywood Arts my senior year, and better yet how am I gonna stay here? My mom won't let me stay here." I say a little frustrated with my thoughts. "Well your 18 so you can move out. But i'll work out the rest." she said giving me a reasurring smile. At that moment I hear car doors slam and talking. I look at Tori. "Hey Tori can I do something again?" I ask this time so she goes with it. "Your gonna kiss me again? Ok fine" she said smile.

The door opens and i kiss her. It was a sweet kiss that had me soring, my mind flew from place to place. It felt like time froze.

When we separated I saw her friends at the door. A guy with Jewish afro, another with dred locks, and the last with shaggy hair. "Yo Tori who's the Romeo?" asked the kid with dred locks. "Oh hey guys you've already met him." she sad showing them my face. "Hey it's Freddie Benson." said the puppet in the Jewish fro's hand. "Where's the other two?" "Well they're looking for me. I kinda managed to get into a tough jam can you help me? I ask needing their support. "What kind?" the shaggy haired guy asked. "Well i'm gonna move out and stay here in L.A. but I have no where to go." I say frustrated. "Yeah ofcourse we can help. You can stay with me" the shaggy haired guy said again. "Ok" I say relieved.

"Oh Freddie you didn't get their names, thats Robbie" she said pointing at the guy with the Jewish afro. "That's Andre" the guy with dred locks raised his hand. "And thats Beck." the shaggy haired guy nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you" I say nicely. "Ahem!" raved the puppet. "Oh and thats Rex" she said pointing at the puppet. "But it's just a puppet" I say with suprise. "Hey man I don't comment on you don't comment on me." the puppet growled.

"So what about iCarly? How you going to do about the show?" Andre asked. "Well you know i havn't thought about that. Hmmm...I know I'll go over there every Wensday and Friday. Then come back her with Juliet." I laugh looking at Tori. She looked at me confused.

Beck Pov

I have no problem with Freddie staying at my place in my old room. Ofcourse I should warn him about my parents. "Freddie what are you going to do about school?" I ask pretty curious. "Well I might attend your school. Hollywood Arts" he studdered.

The door opens up revealing the rest of the iCarlys, Tori's parents and some lady who I could only think was Freddie's mom. They look pretty mad. What did he do?

No ones Pov

Mrs. Benson looks at her son. He was sporting a smug smile the grew bigger and bigger. "Took you long enough" he chuckled. "Freddie's whats with you? You've been acting differant since you got her." Carly ask concerned. "I'm just being what I could never be...myself." his smile grew more. "thought it would be fun, and I see it was" he laughed. "It wasn't fun we went everywhere dorks, and geeks reside." Sam shot. "I mean fun for me not for you" his smile faded into a serious face. The cold expression on his face put chills down everyones spine. This was a side of him no one knew about and he never wanted to show.

"I'm moving out. I'm sorry for the chase Mr. and Mrs. Vega i'll be leaving for Seattle now. Goodbye." he walked out the door.

Sam Pov

_Benson's leaving_

Carlys Pov

_Freddies moving away. When did this change happen_

Mrs. Bensons Pov

_Where's he going to go. He'll be back._

Freddies Pov

_I'm not going back._

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Bye**


	4. iCarly Announcement

Chapter 5

Freddie Pov

It's weird, I just remember everyone in that house from the party last year. The puppet rapped against Sam. It's all coming back, it's weird what a year of craziness would do to you. I'm already half way to Seattle when I get a call.

_Me: Hello?_

_Unknown: Frednub im going to kill you when we get to Seattle._

_Me: Sam what do you want. (I really do not feel like talking to her)_

_Sam: You kissed her and you leave, trick us then drop that bomb shell on us! What is up with you? Your not the same._

_Me: Did you expect me to stay for the rest of my life. I havn't changed...fully. Like I told Carly im being someone i could never be and thats myself. I'm moving out to start a new life. You should know you already started yours._

_Sam: What are you trying to say Freddie._

_Me: We just broke up Sam and your already dating Pete, that hurt because I really love you Sam. It wasn't a trick. It was real._

_Sam: Your such a baby sometimes, I swear your leaving because I moved on. Grow up and stop looking behind._

_Me: That's why I'm moving out to start a new. To get away and to "grow up"._

She fell silent and from the way she was talking to me she was alone.

_Me: Sam where are you?_

_Sam: Almost at Seattle_

Their going to beat me again.

_Me: Sam another reason why I'm leaving is because I can't stand to see you with another guy and me still having these feelings._

_Sam: You didn't do this with Carly!_

_Me: Because I didn't love Carly like I love you._

_Sam: Stop being a baby. _

_Me: Fine. and I know where your at._

_Sam: Where?_

_Me: In my room. _

_Sam: How di-_

_Me: bye._

_I hung up, I felt a little relieved, and I can't believe she's in my room._

Sam Pov

How in the hell did he know I was in his room. It makes me feel creepy, so weird. The only reason i'm in here is because i got to get my locket out of here. I forgot to get it before we broke up. Ugh why does his room gotta be so stupid. I want to get out of here but I can't knowing that he still has a piece of me with him when he's about to move. I mean who does he think he is? I mean my ex but we meant nothing. I got a text.

_**Freddork: Get out of my room Puckett, I can see you.**_

_**Princess Puckett: Not until I get my locket.**_

_**Freddork: Your never getting it back**_

_**Princess Puckett: Yes I will now give it to me now!**_

_**Freddork: You don't deserve it. It's with me...as a constant reminder of you. You can't take that.**_

_**Princess Puckett: Yes I can now give it up.**_

_**Freddork: Fine, i'll give it to you when I get upstairs. **_

He was coming upstairs. I need that locket. "Puckett get out" he yelled. "Make me NUB!" I yell back. He walks to the door frame and smiles. A cocky smile that showed how much confidence he has. I DON'T LIKE IT!

I feel myself being moved. I look up and it's the nub pulling me out of the room. "Your just jealous because you couldn't keep me." I laughed. His face turned to hurt which made me laugh more. "It's funny. It's funny until." he pulls the locket out of his pocket. The locket was shape like a star and it said " Your my shining star. I love you forever. Freddie." I look at the locket with shock and amazment. "Until this happens." he takes the locket and chucks it out of the window.

I run trying to catch it but I couldn't. My anger flared, he threw it! How could he. By the look on his face he was relieved to have done it. Then it started to rain. I gave him an evil stare and he returned a cocky smile. He was challenging me.

So I leap and grab him and throw him to the ground. I start punching him everybit of my anger in every swing. I could have sworn while I was doing this he was in enjoying it until I happen to hit his member. He groaned with pain and started to spin in circles on the ground. "You did it to yourself. You could have just gave me the damn locket." I yell. Thank god his mom and Carly left to go find boxes.

He looked at me with anger. I just brush it off. "A dumb bitch like you doesn't deserve that!" he spat at me with venom pouring out. Now i'm mad, when i swing this time he grabs my wrist and twisted it. I grunt in pain. Wait a minute...that hurt? Since when did he get strong enough to do that? He was still weak when we were dating. Was he?

"Ow Freddie let me go!" I scream in pain. I'm actually in pain...so this is what it feels let me go and walked to the window.

Freddie Pov

After I got nearly breaking Sams wrist I walk to the window. She never thought I was that strong. I started to get stronger 3 months before we started dating. I look down at the ground to see bits and peices of the broken locket. "Well it's broke and it's raining if you still want it go get it." I stated cold. She looked up at me with complete shock all of her face.

"You broke it. You destroyed it! I can't even look at you!" she yelled, but I didn't care. I stopped caring. "Why don't you go to your dumbass boyfriend and give him grief." I spat. "Pete is more of a man than you'll ever be" she smile thinking she had won. It was a low blow and it did hurt but i'm giving her that satisfaction. "Atleast I don't get off from seeing other's in misery, and I bet i'm more of a man than him because I got you to scream in pain." I growled. She get's up and began to walk away. "I'll get you Freddie. Momma always get's even" she said while walking to the door.

I walk to the fire escape and let the nice cool air and rain consume me. It was night and I need to get packing. I go to my dresser and pull out the real locket I got Sam. "She's so easy when she's mad." I laugh to myself. I start packing for a while like 20 minutes. By then my mom had been back with Carly and niether of them talked to me. Tommorow i'm gonna make a surprise iCarly. I'll announce everything there. Till then i' going to bed.

_**Next Day**_

My mom was already awake, and I could sense the tension inside of her. "Don't go Freddie please" she begged. "I'll be here every Wednesday and Friday so you'll be fine." I reasurre her. "Ok Freddiebear...if you insist on this charade go ahead." she mumed. "It's not a charade mom. I got to go" I say and walked out to Carlys apartment. I knock first. "Coming" I heard a males voice. I could only assume it is Spencer.

"Yo yo Freddo what's up?" he asked excited as always. "Nothing much just about to move out." I stated smiling. He gave me a big wide smile but then a frown. "You can't move. Who will help with my scultures? Carly won't and neither will Sam. Only you about this stuff." he shreeked. "What about Gibby? You've been hanging with him for a while. He can always help." I laughed. "Oh yeah..well the girls are upstairs " he pointed. "Ok" I said walking up the stairs.

_**iCarly Studio**_

No ones Pov

Carly is pacing back and forth Sam sitting on the bean bag chair angrily eating some ham. Freddie walks through the door and the girls freeze and look at him. "We need to talk" Carly stated in her stern voice.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. "Why did you hurt Sam last night? You broke her heart" Carly simi screamed. "She was in my room going through my stuff. I told her to get out but she didn't, and as for me hurting her...just forget it." he said taking something out of his pocket. In his hand was the the star shped locket. "You had it the whole time!" Sam screeched. "Yes, since it matters so much...you can have it." he gives her the locket and begins to walk out of the door. "Oh yeah let's do a suprise iCarly." he says walking to his cart. He does all the techy stuff, hooks up the cameras WiFi and turns the camera on the girls.

And we're live.

_**Before the Ending**_

_**"Since Freddie set this up without our knowledge we didn't give you a good show." Sam said annoyed.**_

_**"And remember always bug your mom" Carly said**_

_**"And eat fruit cake" Sam replied**_

_**"Fruit cake? Carly asked. **_

_**" Well my friends this is Freddie speaking and I have an announcement." He smiled**_

_Sam_

_He better not_

_Carly_

_NO!_

_**Back to the show**_

_**"I am moving out and going to L.A. to a school there. Hollywood Arts, and yes you will get to see me on iCarly when it airs. Yes, I will return every Wednesday and Friday. So i'll see you there." **_

_**Bye.**_

He puts the camera looks at the girls and give them a winning smile.

_All is going as planned. Time to pack._

**A/N: This was fun and it took forever. Review for me please please please! thank you bye**


	5. New Friends with issues

Chapter 6

Carly Pov

He has some nerve doing that. No one was suppose to know. Now all of our fans know. Now they'll ask questions I can't answer. What about Sam? "Sam? Sam? Sam?" I yell trying to snap her out of her trance. "We can't let Freddie leave" is all she said. I knew what she ment. We have to talk Freddie out of this. Easy enough. He can't go forever away from us...right?

We set out for Freddie's and see an auburn hair colored girl outside Freddie's door. "Who are you?" Sam asked agessivly but it didn't phase the girl. "Ummm...Hi my name is Katie, and no it is not spelled K-a-t-i-e. It is spelled K-a-y-t-e." she beamed happily. "Why are you here?" I piped in. "Oh...well you see I'm friends with Freddie, we met yesterday and my brother Jordan is helping him move out." she smiled. Sam gave her and evil look and the girl just smiled. What is wrong with her? "God you lazy piece crap" screamed a male voice. "Who is th-" Sam was cut off by a large breaking sound. "Ummm...Freeeedddie?" the male voice said. "Yes" Freddie replied. "Well did I ever tell you that you have such a lovely place here and it's so pre-" he was cut off by Kayte. "Jordan what did you break?" Kayte yelled. "Well if you count the toys and alot of old stuff...nothing at all" he laughed trying to make a joke. "How did you manage to do that" Freddie screamed. Me and Sam had to get past Kayte. She was wearing a purple top and black pants to long for her short figure. "If you want to go in you can" she pointed.

We go in a the apartment and see a big guy laughing. "Fred man you need to chill. It was a joke. I wouldn't break your stuff. You know me somewhat" Now how much are you paying me again?" he asked keeping that smug smile on his face. I don't like him. He seems like he would Freddie into alot of trouble. "You know you said you'd do it for free. Now stop fooling around, I need to be done by tommorow." Freddie spat. "No need to be mean." the big guy who I could only assume is Jordan. He is a weird character.

Sam Pov

Who the hell are these people. Kayte and Jordan are annoying the crap out of me. "We go to Hollywood arts" Jordan smiled. So that's how Freddie knows them. "She plays drums" he sid pointing at Kayte. "Annndd I play guitar and trumpet." he smiled. I look at him and glared at him. He looked back unaffected. Weird people.

Me and Carls walk in Freddie's room to see it's half empty. We're to late. I pray that we're not. "What brings you here" Freddie glared. "We want you to stay" Carly replied. "To late." he smiled. "Are you dating that chick or something?" I asked my blood boiling. "Kayte! no she's not my type but she is cool, and funny. Jordan is weird but he would kill me if I tried anything with her" Freddie laughed. "He looks weak compared to me" I smile. "He's stronger than you. and he plays football for Hollywood Arts. " Freddie corrected me. **(A/N: I don't know if they have a football team)**. Me and Carly look at Freddie and laugh. "Why would a-aaa-a jock hang with you" I say in a fit of laughter. "Because I don't see nerds, geeks, or bullies. I see only people...atleast before I get to know you." I hear Jordan say from Freddie's door frame. "But you play football" I say with disgust. "So is Freddie. I don't know your school like that but how does your school react to football players" He asked. "Well football players at our school don't talk to us. But they don't talk to nerds or geeks, they pick on them" Carly piped. "Well your school sound like it sucks." he laughed and picked up three more boxes.

"Freddie please stay" Clarly pleaded. "No. I'm leaving to start a new and thats what I'm then he'll kill us all." Freddie explained. "You don't belong on a football field. You belong with the nerds." I smile. "Well Sam when you put it like that then you want me to leave." he smiled. I thought about it for a while. We have Brad and he knows all the techy stuff, and he talks less. "I hope you know I'm coing back every Wednesday and Friday for iCarly when school starts." he said interrupting my train of thought. I look at him and smile. "So we can't change your mind" Carly frownd. "Nope" he smiled.

We looked at eachother, and walked to his door and left.

No ones Pov

Freddie got up and took a box, it was the last box. The box was filled with all of his iCarly stuff. Old pictures,some props, and his favorite the first model for Sam's remote. He kept it because the remote backfired and shot sparks, it was a great prank to play on his mom. Freddie looked at Jordan. Jordan was 6'1 and weighed about 285 maybe less Freddie couldn't tell because of his build. Jordan also has caramel colored skin, with deep brown eyes, and brown hair. Kayte his sister was a little bit lighter than Jordan thicke, and small, about 5'3, with auburn hair since she tried to highlight it blond. Jordan says it was a fail, but won't tell her.

Freddie smiled and called them, "hey Jordan, Kayte where you goin' Seattle is a big place don't you want to stay a while" he asked. Jordan turned and looked at Freddie and smiled. "Why not? We got to leave in two hours. Its 1:30, you just finished the show early. Yeah ok we leave at 5:00!" he laugh triumphant of his brain power. Freddie look at Kayte and mouthed "_Does this happen alot?"_ She nodded her head and turned to Jordan. "Jordan if your a good boy i'll get you a new toy" she laughed. "Really the last one broke" he replied. Freddie confused about Jordan and a new toy. "A toy?" he asked. "Yes" she replied. Freddie shrugging it off and walked to the door grabbing his keys.

They walk down the street to Galini's pie shop. After iCarly saved the place from closing they owed them a free pie. Sam already wasted her's and Carly gave her's to Sam. Freddie lied and said he already used it. Sam beat him up but it was worth it. He could get free pies for them to if they wanted to. They walk in to see Wendy and Gibby. "Hey Gib" Freddie called. Gibby looked around and saw Freddie and smiled Wendy kind of glared at him. "What?" he asked a little sad. "Why are you moving?" they asked needing to know the answer. "Oh...because I need to make a new fresh start to my life." he responded. "Who's that?" Wendy asked pointing at Jordan. "He's massive" Gibby chimed. "Gibby calm yourself" Wendy commanded and Gibby obeyed. "I've been teaching him" she smiled. "JORDAN! Your going to kill someone you need to stop." Kayte screamed. They turn around and see Jordan chasing some kid. "Jordan stop" Freddie commanded and Jordan look at him and smiled but then the smile disappeared showing the anger in his eyes, anger that Freddie wanted no part of. "What happened" Freddie asked Kayte. Jordan had just caught the kid. "Jordan if you hurt him you won't get any pie." Freddie yelled. Jordan growled and dropped the kid. "He shouldn't have grabbed her butt. It's not gentelmen like." he growled even deeper. Freddie, Gibby,and Wendy were shocked. He's so gentel he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Let's get some pie" Jordan smiled.

"This pie is a amazing" the siblings say together. Jordan can't eat cocanuts. So he's eating apple and she's eating cocanut cream. Pete walks in, and the little kid was beside him. _Sam must not be far. _Freddie thought. He was right she was at the door. "Who chased you?" Pete asked the kid, and the kid pointed to Jordan.

Pete's turned and blazed with anger. Jordan laughing and enjoying the pie stopped. He growled, "We have company", when Pete got close to him. Jordan's growl got deeper and deeper. Kayte look over at Jordan and whispered soething in his ear, and it looked like he was calming down, but then again looks are deceiving. Jordan turned and smiled. "Hello Sam, Kid I don't know, and Runt." he growled Runt. Pete wasn't the same scranny kid 2 years ago. He was captain of the football team, star quarterback and got muscular.

"Hey buddy no one talks to my little brother like that, and why were you chasing him?" Pete glared. If looks could kill Pete would be the grim reaper. "He grabbed my sisters ass and thats not cool" Jordan mumbled. _Why's he mumbling? Why doesn't he stand up for himself?_ Freddie thought. "Nice one" Pete laughed and gave his brother a high five. Sam just det back and let it happen not saying a word. Jordan's face was filled with anger but it was differant. He kept his head down and never made eye contact. "What's wrong? You don't like other guy's messing with your sister? Whats wrong tubby? Aww I see." Pete laughed. Jordan trying to keep his cool. Trying to remember what his old teachers told him. He triied to ignore. "Your sister isn't even worth it. She's fat." Pete laughed again. Kayte head went down, but not out of anger, out of sadness. Time seemed to have stopped to everyone. It was a fast motion the next thing everyone saw was Pete on the ground and Jordan trying to stranggle him. Pete was bearly keeping Jordans hands away but then Jordan's foot came crashing down on Pete's chest, all of the air escaped his body, sending him into shock. Pete got up and tried to punch him but Jordan reversed it and turned it into a sleeper hold with a body sissors. Kayte popped her head up and saw what was going on. "Jordan STOP! YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" she screamed. Jordan didn't let go. He kept his grip. Pete was about to black out when Sam kicked Jordan. He wasn't affected but he let go. Kayte went to him and whispered "Calm down baby bro..." It seemed to work because his head snapped to reality and walked out of Galini's. Everyone in the place just stood still. No one called the police it was still as the air. Wendy and Gibby were holding eachother terrified at the scene. Pete trying to come back to consciousness, and Freddie and Kayte run after Jordan. Sam stops Kayte but Freddie makes it out.

_What just happened?_

**A/N: I made two new character after my two bestfriends haha, review. bye.**


	6. Mental, Fight, Cops

Chapter 7

Freddie Pov

I walk out of Galini's trying to find Jordan. How can someone so big be hard to find? I look around the place. I hear a banging sound coming from the alley-way across the street. I walk over to see Jordan hitting a dumbster. His fist was bleeding, and his eye's watery and puffy. He's so gentle that he couldn't hurt anyone. Pete set him off the wrong way, and it's really affecting him. "Jordan...what's wrong?" I ask being an idiot. He turn to me and nodded. "I was always taught because I'm so big that I should control myself. To not let people set you off because of my actions. When I was a kid I love pro wrestling so much whenever someone would make me mad enough to fight I did a DDT on concret. I was taught by my old theropist and teacher how to ignore, but lately it's gotten worse." he explained.

I couldn't believe what I heard. This guy standing infront of me was not what he just decribed. He smiled tears still falling from his face. "I'm so pretective of her because I've seen what people can do. She doesn't believe me and says to give some people an chance, but I don't believe in it." He looks over at Galini's. "Where's Kayte?" he asked. I look at Galini's and he nodded. "It's 3:30. You ready?" I ask. He didn't take he just nodded.

**Galini's**

Sam Pov

Ok, Pete almost blacked out because of this girls mental brother. He had no right to touch Pete. I kicked him but he was unaffected and it is really getting to me. Kayte is just staring at me. "Control your brother next time" I glared but she was unaffected. What is up with these people they act like their brain dead. "Maybe your boyfriend needs to stay out of things that don't concern him" she whispered. Only I could hear her. "What?" I glared harder, my blood boiling. "I said, your boyfriend needs to stay out of things that don't concern him." she repeated. I've had it with everyone. Carly just got on my case about Pete. He hasn't changed. Speaking of Pete he's starting to get up. I look at the dumb girl infront of me. "I'll warn you this on time. Keep your brother on a leash." I warned. She laughed. Is this girl crazy? She's laughing at me. I get so tired of this girl I throw a punch. It made contact but she didn't fall or cry. She just took it. I hate it when people don't go down. She looked at me an sucker punched me. That punch hurt...it hurt alot. Pete got up and grabbed her wrist.

Kayte Pov

I'm tired of these people. What did Freddie see in this coward. He called me fat and Jordan attacked. Now he has my wrist and Jordan's not here. Oww this hurts. He's not letting go and his grip is getting tighter. He twists my wrist and the pain made me cringe. I feel tears falling down, then I feel the snap. "AHHH!" I cried right when my baby brother walkes in.

No ones Pov

Jordan heard Kayte's scream. His body went to attack mode. Freddie noticed the change whispered "I'll handle Pete. You check on your sister." Jordan did as he was told. Freddie looked at Sam, she was smiling. "Thats what she gets" she whispered. What everyone didn't know was Mario the manager had called the cops. Feddie wanted to get Pete but he had no time. Jordan was big but fast and that was proven earlier. Jordan looked down at his sister and she nodded. He stood up and took a dead sprint twards Pete. Freddie was smart enough to move out of the way, but Pete unfortunatly got tackled. The force was so strong it sent them through a table.

Sam screamed,and Freddie was in to much shock to notice the cops showing up. "Freeze" they yelled. Pete knocked unconsious. Jordan starting to stand up without a scratch. They police ask what happened. Everyone in the shop pointed at Sam, Freddie, Jordan,Kayte, and Pete. The Police looked at eachother with the same expression. Sam Puckett again.

Everyone get's into the patrol car well all except for Pete who was still unconcious. They're all smushed together in the backseat going to the police station. Freddie whatches out the window his mind no where near this situation.

_I wonder what Tori's doing right now? he thought. Hmmm poor Kayte, Sam just set back letting it happen. That's not my Sam. Where's Carly? I really have to get this tracking device out of my head. I might get it removed later or something._

"Get out we're" the officers shouted, knocking Freddie out of his train of thought. The station was small and dengy, as if no one cleans it. "Here get in" a big officer grumbled. The name tag said Carl. "Carry him in here and don't drop him!" Carl yelled to the officers who arested them. One was tall and skinny with a saggy face, he looked at least 30 maybe 28. The other was a fat slop of a man who was short, all about 26. The skinny ones name was Bill, the fat one was John. John carries Pete to the nearest bench and set's him down nicely.

Sam being his girlfriend and went and took a seat next to him. Kayte looked in disgust, until Jordan gave her a look saying_ Calm down._ She smiled and said "Jordan you found your new toy." "If you don't mind me asking what is his new toy?" Freddie asked in confusion. "Him" she said pointing at Pete. "My boyfriend is no ones toy hut mine." Sam growled. "I don't want that toy he's broke...I want him" Jordan said pointing at Freddie. "What does being his toy mean?" Freddie asked creeped at the fact of being a toy. "Well all it means is that he likes you and see's good in you. He just plays with you...like when your doing football he might say "I tamed the beast" all that means is he's having fun." Kayte explained. "It sound more like he's mental, or slow" Sam snorted. "Atleast I'm not a bitch" Jordan grumbled. Sam face turned full of anger. "What did you say?" she growled. "I said atleast I'm not a bitch" Jordan chuckled at the thought. Freddie moved and stood in front of Sam. "Sam don't hurt him h-" he was cut off "She wouldn't hurt me, I'm use to the abuse." Jordan chuckled. Sam had lost it by then. She by past Freddie and started attacking Jordan. He stood there taking every blow and not flenching or moving. Sam grunted in pain for the lack of energy.

Freddie smiled. _This kid is fun. We gotta get out of her._

"Phone calls" Carl yelled.

Sam took the first call. She called Carly ofcourse and Carly said she would bail her and Freddie out. Sam was against it and argued with her to get Pete out instead of Freddie, but Carly would n't budge so she had to deal with the fact of not being able to help Pete.

Freddie didn't bother to call. so that left Jordan and Kayte. "We have our own bail" they say together. Carly come through the door. "I'm here to get Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson." she gasp. Jordan looks at Kayte and frowns. "We should help him" he said pointing at Pete. "NO" she scowld. "FIne, you use your mone. I'll use mine" he glared. "Your to nice" she mumbled and walked to pay her bail. He went to Pete picked him up and carried him out and helped him out. Freddie a little in shock about the whole situation looked at Jordan with a weird expression.

_What is wrong with him?_

_**A/N: Hope you like it? Give me some suggestions. Got some writers block, kinda. [:**_


	7. Parting

Chapter 8

Freddie Pov

_Did he just bail Pete out? Whats wrong with him? Pete broke his sisters wrist and he's bailing him out! Why would he do that?_

We all gave Jordan that look of confusion and Spencer a little shocked that he was with a kid standing with him eye to eye. Pete was over his shoulder. Carl called out $1000 for you both, bails 500. Out of no where Jordan pulls out $1000 and hands it to Carl. "Whoa so you had all that money this whole time?" I asked a little shocked. "Yeah. Thats why we never wanted you to pay us." Kayte said pulling out her phone. "Tori wants to know what happened?" _Tori? How does she know about this?_

"How does Tori know about this" Sam asked taking my question like she was reading my mind. "How do you think we got here? She told us to find you and help you" Jordan smiled still holding Pete. "Umm...If you mind me asking, who are you two?" Spencer asked. "Oh I'm Jordan the funny one" Jordan beamed. "And I'm Kayte the sane one" Kayte nodded. "More like mental and sorry" Sam mumbled only I seemed to hear her because no one seemed to react. "Tori sents you guys here?" Carly asked. "Let's get out of her first and we'll talk." Kayte said sternly.

We get in Spencer's car. Jordan had to sit in the passenger seat because of his hieght. Spencer still in shock over his size. "How old are you?" he asked. "Im 18" Jordan replied. Spencer nodded believing. "Oh sh-I mean Crap! We're got to go as soon as possible" he shouted. Getting jittery and jumpy Jordan grabbed his phone.

_Jordan: Hey Jade? Yeah we might be late_

_Jade: HOW? You should be on the road right now what is delaying you?_

_Jordan: Umm...long story...I'll tell you later bye. _

He hung up. It was now 4:30. Still day light. I look at Carly who seemed to be in deep thought. I look at Carly I won't deny it she was beautiful but my feelings for her and Sam are gone. Today I lost all respect and fear of Sam. She has changed big time, bigger than my change. Carly looked over at me and gave me a warming smile. We finally get to the Bushwell Plaza parking lot

**Bushwell Plaza**

**Carlys Apartment/ In iCarly Studio**

Carlys Pov

"Ok, can someone please tell me what happened?" I asked. "Well he" she said pointing at Jordan "Attacked Pete!" she yelled. Pete was reaching consciousness. "Ugh what happened?" he asked groggy. "Hey sleeping beauty is waking up" Freddie smiled. Pete glared at him but then his eye's were filled with fear. "No your idiot boyfriend broke my wrist! So Jordan tried to kill him! I seriously wonder what Freddie saw in you" Kayte screamed. Freddie walks over to her and holds her. He whispered something to her and she seemed to calm down but her eye's were filled with fury. "Ok everybody out!" I screamed. "Freddie, you guys get to going, your late so go. Sam yoou stay, Pete you go." I say annoyed. Sam stayed as I asked, I waited for everyone to leave like I asked. I look at Sam disappointed. "Sam you let him break her wrist." I screamed. "Yes, she deserved it. She tried to hit me. Pete was trying to protect me." Sam yelled back. "Well you could have told him to stop. Protecting is one thing, but Sam he broke her wrist, that doesn't justify anything." I screamed my patience for her wearing thin. "Your just mad because you don't like Pete." she yelled back. "No one does, other than you no one likes him anymore. I understand why Freddie's leaving now. He needs to get away from his mom and you!" I shout this time. "He's just being a baby" she shrugged. "Sam he loved you. Probably more than me loved me, and you move on a week later and now you claim to love Pete!" I shout louder my voice almost getting horse. "You mean like you did. I did exactly what you did. You hypocrite!" she yell walking twards the door. She walks to the door her face cold and shakey, like if she was choosing a path. "I'll be here for iCarly when we start it back up." she said calmly before walking out the door. I felt like I wanted to cry. Not only did I lose one of my bestfriends, I just lost the other. I sit in the there like nothing is left. But then it hit me. Hit me hard in my face, kind of like Sam hitting Freddie. This little break will give all of us time to think about everything and to not overreact just yet.

No One's Pov

Sam grabs Pete and walks out the door frustrated that Carly didn't understand. Pete was as good as a person could be when they were knocked out unconsious. She just didn't seem to understand that Sam was in love with Pete, no matter what he does. He was only protecting her.

Freddie's mom wasn't home. She hasn't been home since earlier that day. He wanted to tell her goodbye before he had to leave. He tried to call her but got no answer. Jordan and Kayte looking at him with sad looks, sorrow. "Hey Fred-man if you want we can go look for her so you to can talk?" Jordan said more like a question. "But what about Jade?" he asked a little of Jade's attitude. "She'll be fine. We've been friends for years." Kayte giggled giving a goofy smile. "Go to sleep" Jordan commanded a little not like himself. "Role switch." Freddie look confused at the switch. "Come on let's go we got to find your mom kid" Jordan smiled. Freddie gave a goofy grin and got into his baby blue Blazer.

The ride felt like forever. They drove the hospital to check but she wasn't there. They went everywhere in Seattle and still couldn't find her. Finally Freddie went back to the graveyard. He went up to his Father's grave site. Jordan and Kayte stayed in the car. There he spotted his mom in tears. "Mom..." he said a little scared. "Yes Freddie-Bear." she sniffuled. "I won't be gone forever. You've raised me the right way. Aren't you proud of that?" he asked needing to know. "I just don't want you to leave me like he left me." she cried harder. It was getting dark and the cemintary was starting to scare him. He looked at the tumbstone it read

"_**Here lays Peter Benson**_

_**Father, loving Husband, Soldier.**_

"Dad was a soldier?" he asked. "Yes veitnam" she answer trying to stop her tears. "Mom listen to me...You won't lost me. I'm not going anywhere far. You'll still see me and I'll be back trust me. I am your son, believe me." he insisted. "Ok..Freddie-Bear. I trust you to go. But i want you to come visit like you said. When school starts and let me know everything that happens" she gave him an encouraging smile. "Thanks mom" he smile. He walked to the car and got into it. His mom waved him away and he was on the rode.

_Here I come LA_

**A/N: I don't own Victorious or iCarly. I hope you liked it thank you. bye. :)**


	8. LA so much fun

**L.A. California Vega Residence**

Tori Pov

So its been two days since Freddie left to go back to Seattle and come to L.A. and I can't wait. Jade said she had from friends to help him out. I feel a shiver thinking of Jades friends. Trina was out of the house helping Robbie with something. She's been hanging around him for a while, but Robbie's probably just to have a girl to hang out with even if it is Trina. I go to the kitchen when the door opens up "Tori?" I look over to see Andre standing at the door.

"Whats up Andre?" I smile at his spooked face. "I was just walking to Robbie's to see if he wanted to come over here...and I saw it." he stuttered. "What you see Trina hurting Robbie? I asked. "Nuh huh" he shook. "Robbie dancing?" I ask and shiver at the thought. "No it was weird and frightening." he stuttered. "What was it?" I shrieked needing to know. "Robbie and Trina kissing" he looked at me with a scared expression. I gasp and laugh "That's not bad. I think it's about for them to finally date someone." I smile. "Yeah but if you would have saw you'd be shakin' up to." he replid. Then another body just strolls into my house. It was Jade this time.

"Yes Jade" I say a little irretated with her. She's been messing with more than usually. "Yeah your they're like an hour away" she says and sits down on the couch. "Shouldn't you tell Beck since it's his room that Freddie is moving into?" I asked wanting her out before she does that stupid impression of my voice. I don't even sound like that!

"Nah he already knows." she's still staring the T.V. "Jade don't you have somewhere to go?" I ask trying to not sound pushy and mean. "What's wrong doesn't Tori want me stay" she said in the voice impression. "I don't sound like and yes please" I say this time a little annoyed. "Fine I'll leave" she stayed smiling and walked out of the door. She can really push someones limits.

Freddie Pov

**Hour Past**

Finally in L.A. this place was huge. All the lights. In the day it's ok but at night it was beautiful. Kayte asleep in the back seat Jordan asleep on the window. I laugh to myself but was shortly interrupted by a phone ringing. It was my phone.

_Me: "Hello?"_

_Unknown: "Hello Freddie its Tori did you make it?"_

_Me: "Yeah. Where do you want me to go your place? or Becks?"_

_Tori: "Come to my place we'll figure everything out from there."_

_Me: "Ok bye"_

I hung up the phone relieved. My stuffis already at Becks. I don't know how but they are. Jordan told me before he fell asleep. I hear a groan and mumbling coming from the backseat. I keep driving ignoring the sound. Ofcourse it's kayte sleeping but that is kind of weird. I've never really met a girl like her. Fearless, and has alot control over someone as big as Jordan. He's not stupid I know that much.

I pull up at Tori's its 10:00 pm and the lights are still on. "Where here" Jordan jolted upright and his eyes were electric by sleepy. "Kayte get your ass up now!" he yelled. She raised her head up and it fell back down and she gave him the finger. "Kayte Belle please get up for me..your loving and darling brother." he begged. "Call yourself a pretty princess and a pokemon master." she called. I laughed at this because my interest was piqued as to if he would do it. "You can kiss my ass" he said bluntly. "Fine then I'm not getting out" she argued. "Fine" he smiled. "Then I'll pick you up" Her eyes got as big as a bugs and she raised up. "Oh god no". she said scared. Kind of the same way Carly had been when she was talking to Adam via video chat. Yes I heard what she said, and yes it did hurt but I didn't want to bring it to light because Adam still got what he deserved.

Kayte finally get's out of the car willingly. We go to knock on the door.

Tori Pov

It's 10:00 and Freddie still is- there was a knock at the door. I go to open it Andre getting hot coca. I open the door to see Freddie, a big tall black guy, and a girl shorter than me, she looks mixed. "Hey Juliet" Freddie smiled. I blushed a little. Hopefully no one noticed. "Thats Tori? I've seen her around school. I'm Jordan one of Jades friends" He smiled warmly. The girl looked tired and very angery. "I'm also his sister and one of Jades friends. Katie." she glared.

Andre got done getting his coca and went to the couch. "Tori Romeo's here" he laughed. "Not funny Andre" I glared. "Yeah Romeo died I don't plan on going anywhere" Freddie grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blush even harder. I know it's cheesy and corny but it was cute.

"Freddie would you stop flirtin with Tori and get Becks address." Jordan sighed. "But you said my stuff was already there. So how come you don't know the address?" He asked the bigger kid. "Because Beck was the one that brought it from Seattle. He was in the moving van thats why you never went downstairs." Katie chimed. "Hey quiet down I'm trying to watch Celebrities Underwater. Justin Bieber vs Nathan Kress." Andre yelled trying to shush us. "Die Bieber" Katie yelled. Yup she's definatly Jades friend, but Jordan I can't tell. Freddie looking angrily at Jordan and Jordan giving Freddie a cocky smile.

I go to the kitchen and get a pen and pencil and write down Becks address. "Here Fre-" I stop seeing Freddie and Jordan still arguing. "God you can be as annoying as Sam" Freddie yelled. "Well atleast I didn't date her" Jordan shot back. "Guys" "Out of it Vega!" they yell at me. "Shut up both of you we're watching Bieber win" Andre and Katie yell. They stopped and gave me an apologenic look. "I'm sorry" they say together again.

"Stop that"

"Damn!"

It's actually comedic. I give them the address. "Come on Kayte" Freddie said. "Nah I rather stay here" she said glued to the T.V. sitting beside Andre. "Fine" Freddie stated and walked out of the door.

Freddie Pov

That went well time to get my new room. "Shit! Jades going to kill us." Jordan frowned "Why it's 10:30?" I ask a little confused. "Jade doesn't need a reason. She'll just do it and no one will know how." he giggled. If you've hear a giant giggle or laugh it's kind of scary but her changed it to a high picked laugh I never thought a big guy could ever hit. "How do you do that?" I asked now scared for my life. "Do what? Oh...change my voice? I dun know but it's cool." his voice going into a surfer voice. "Ok dude one day you gotta teach me" I laugh. "Nothing to teach. Just memic T.V." he laughed in his normal voice. We pull up to Becks house and a girl is waiting there. Dark raven black hair with a little blue hair strand, tall. She was hot, on a scale from 1 to 10 she was a 12. "Hi Jade." Jordan beemed.

_That's Jade?_


End file.
